Usuário:Wubbox Raro Azul
, você está procurando pelo meu Mural de mensagens, pelo meus blogs ou pelas minhas contribuições? https://i.imgur.com/wnHCoQnm.png Olá, !!! Principal = Luiz Henrique de Borba Vieira é um usuário desta grande e linda FNaF Wiki. Oi Olá ! Esse é meu perfil, caso não queira falar comigo, é só não ir no meu Mural de mensagens, outra maneira de não falar comigo não é pelo chat daqui da wiki, eu as vezes fico lá um tempinho pra conversar. Se você não quiser saber, a música que não toca no meu perfil é a Ilha dos Wub-Caixoblins do jogo My Singing Monsters (após o 16º update) . Algumas coisas sobre mim Obs:não coloco coisas como idade, onde eu moro, etc, beleza ? *Tenho um canal no YouTube (se inscreva :D): link. *Fiz minha primeira edição em 25 de Abril de 2017, link. *Fiz meu primeiro blog em 11 de Julho de 2017. *A primeira página que criei foi Unidade Tutorial, em 14 de Janeiro de 2018. *O FNaF que mais gosto é Ultimate Custom Night. *O FNaF que menos gosto é o FNaF 1. *Os FNaFs que eu sei zerar fácil são FNaF 1, FNaF 2, e FNaF 4 (não conto FNaF World pois não consigo vencer a Chica's Magic Rainbow). *O meu primeiro arquivo que carreguei foi "Arquivo:HappiestDay.jpg", em 25 de Abril de 2017, mas foi apagado no mesmo dia. Top 3 jogos que tenho mais medo (Esses três também são considerados como meus maiores medos) 3. Sonic.EXE (e seu sucessor, Sally.EXE); 2. Versão hackeada de I HATE YOU.EXE (Também conhecido como I HATE YOU.SMC); 1. I HATE YOU.EXE. Amigos na Wiki thumb|(Amigos na Wiki) *BrockSweetie; *MegaBatataLord; *Vinicius fnaf; *Novoselic; *TitanBB; *Brothercat123; *Soul Wade; *Cansei mano, quer saber, todos da Wiki são meus amigos! ;) Jogos favoritos thumb|(Jogos favoritos) *Toda a série de FNaF (Obvio né, pq se não fosse meu favorito não estaria aqui kkkk); *Toda a série de Angry birds; *Um pouquinho de Minecraft; *''Roblox''; *''Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning''; *''Baldi's Basics Field Trip''; *''Drive Ahead!. *''My Singing Monsters. *''My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire''. *''Baby's Nightmare Circus''. Perguntinhas thumb|(Perguntinhas) Quem você mais odeia? Balloon Boy. Chica's Magic Rainbow. Nenhum. Deveria Nightmare Freddy ter um microfone? Sim. Não. Deveria Phantom Foxy ter um gancho? Sim. Não. Qual animatrônico que te da mais medo em Sister Location? Circus Baby. Ballora. Funtime Freddy. Funtime Foxy. Bonnie Puppet. Minireena. Bidybab. Ennard. Todos me dam medo. Não tenho medo de nenhum deles. Qual é o animatrônico que te deu mais jumpscares em FNaF4? Nightmare Freddy. Nightmare Bonnie. Nigntmare Chica/Nightmare cupcake. Nightmare Foxy (incluindo armário). Nightmare Fredbear. Plushtrap. Nightmare. Que gênero você acha que Funtime Foxy/Mangle é? Masculino. Feminino. Que gênero você acha que Lolbit é? Masculino. Feminino. Que gênero você acha que SpringBonnie é? Masculino. Feminino. Que gênero você acha que Puppet é? Masculino. Feminino. Você acha Chica's Magic Rainbow irritante? Sim. BASTANTE. MEU DEUS, ELA É MEU MAIOR PESADELO!!!!! Não, ela está bem. Você aguenta ouvir Mr. Hippo falando? Sim. Não. Vou ver se aguento. Qual foi seu primeiro jumpscare (letal) na Ultimate Custom Night? Freddy Fazbear. Chica. Foxy. Toy Freddy. Toy Bonnie. Toy Chica. Mangle. Withered Chica. Withered Bonnie. The Puppet. Golden Freddy. Springtrap. Nightmare Freddy. Nightmare Bonnie. Nightmare Fredbear. Nightmare. Jack-O-Chica. Nightmare Mangle. Nightmarionne. Nightmare Balloon Boy. Circus Baby. Ballora. Funtime Foxy. Ennard. Happy Frog. Mr. Hippo. Pigpatch. Nedd Bear. Orville Elephant. Rockstar Freddy. Rockstar Bonnie. Rockstar Chica. Rockstar Foxy. Music Man. Molten Freddy. Scrap Baby. William Afton. Lefty. Plushtrap. Nightmare Chica. Bonnet. Fredbear. thumb|right E isso é tudo! Obrigado por ler, ! ;) Nossa, que preguiça foi editar esse perfil rsrs |-| Criações = http://i.imgur.com/v6NSuCH.jpg - Funtime Tangle. http://i.imgur.com/mHjV1Vs.jpg - Nightmare Shadow Fredbear. http://i.imgur.com/x0kqlsu.jpg - Purple Bonnie. http://i.imgur.com/tXl3Igl.jpg - Nightmare Shadow Freddy. http://i.imgur.com/IXO03Fp.jpg - Molten Shadow Freddy. https://i.imgur.com/Er9GMoGm.png - Rockstar Golden Freddy. https://i.imgur.com/LwuklS7m.png - Nightmare Redbear. |-| Prints = http://i.imgur.com/rYbjgR1.jpg |-|Quero compartilhar com você = ( , eu sei que são OFF-Topiczinhos, mas eu adoro esses vídeos) Nota: , se for ver os vídeos, veja os em outra aba, pois com essa música que tem no meu perfil buga o som todo. |-| Gifs = https://i.imgur.com/XAnism9.gif https://i.imgur.com/BoUVVrz.gif https://i.imgur.com/O4ofME7.gif https://i.imgur.com/XkFFwTs.gif https://i.imgur.com/PrnLjQE.gif https://i.imgur.com/xmHgqYG.gif https://i.imgur.com/Lo8PoyE.gif https://i.imgur.com/x3SIJwr.gif https://i.imgur.com/M3OzsnR.gif https://i.imgur.com/rXgPT7H.gif https://i.imgur.com/G80dtoA.gif https://i.imgur.com/UnQnnGC.gif https://i.imgur.com/xKl4jOa.gif https://i.imgur.com/n4kOfco.gif https://i.imgur.com/R2jafTI.gif https://i.imgur.com/KBxUPkC.gif https://i.imgur.com/axFbEiy.gif https://i.imgur.com/0hGm7uw.gif |-| Meus desenhos = (Sim, eu sei que é só um mas vou colocar mesmo assim) https://i.imgur.com/NkhU31Gm.png https://i.imgur.com/wnHCoQn.png Olá! Bem-vindo(a) !